


Slippery When Wet

by Danceislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceislife/pseuds/Danceislife
Summary: When Miles Presents as an omega, he believes his life is over. Who will he turn to for support? He might just find more than he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom so please leave comments so I can improve!

Miles wakes with a jolt when he realizes that something is wrong. He’s burning up, there’s a pounding in his head, and the bed under him is damp.

Without thinking, he pulls out the phone Peter gave him if he ever needed to to contact him. He dials Peter’s number with sweaty fingers. The dial tone rings, and he almost thinks he won’t answer until he does.

“You better not be in trouble again!” Groans Peter through a voice still thick with sleep. 

“I THINK IM DYING!!” ,Miles all but yells.

“What happened?”, Screams Peter.

“JUST PLEASE GET HERE SOON” ,Miles is on the verge of tears. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last. 

The line goes blank, and within seconds a portal containing Peter has opened, then suddenly Peter is standing in Miles’ bedroom. 

“What the hell is going on?!” ,Peter screams.

Until Peter smells the sweet scent of an omega in heat, coming directly from Miles. His cock gets painfully hard, and very obvious in his Spider-Man suit. That’s when he realizes that Miles is an omega.

“Miles I think you’re presenting.” ,Peter says with a look of certainty on his face. 

At this moment in time Miles wants nothing more than for his mattress to open up and suck him in to oblivion, but since that doesn’t happen he says “I’m an omega.”

“Yeah I figured that much” ,Peter says sarcastically, but then he sees another wave of pain sweep across Miles’ face and he feels sorry for using sarcasm at a time like this.

That’s when Miles smells Peter, the Musky smell of alpha, HIS alpha. He briefly wonders if Peter would be okay with him thinking of him like that, but his mind is clouded by heat.

“Okay I know how to help you” ,Miles steps closer and pulls his many blankets. 

“You’re going to have to masturbate, and the pain should go away. I don’t think heat suppressants would be a good idea for your first one”

Miles feels utterly embarrassed, especially at the fact that he’s never touched himself before.

“I- I’ve never done that before” ,Miles moans. Peter’s scent is getting to him, clouding his brain, making his pussy leak and further ruin his bed. 

Miles thinks about how big Peter’s hands are, how good they would feel on his hips, pulling him back onto Peter’s cock. He dreams about Peter’s stubble, scraping against his pussy, and he twitches and releases more slick. Suddenly he realizes Peter has been talking to him.

“Hey! Are you listening?” ,Peter waves his hands in front of Miles’ face.

“Listen kid you just slide your fingers into yourself, and feel for your G-spot, or you can rub your clit until you cum” 

Miles hesitantly pulls his pajama bottoms down and rubs his pussy. The first thing he notices is how wet he is. Miles slides his index finger in and shockwaves go through his body. 

“I’m gonna go, I probably shouldn’t be here to see this, kid” ,Peter turns to leave.

“NO!, I want you to be here, please”, Miles moans.

Peter sits at the edge of the bed, facing away from Miles, but he can still hear the wet squelching sounds of Miles’ fingering himself, and he can still hear the moans. 

“THIS ISNT GETTING BETTER!” Miles cries with frustration. He’s on the brink of falling apart when he feels Peter’s hand on his free hand. Miles feels how big and strong his hands were, calloused from climbing walls. Before he knows what he’s doing, his hand, along with Peter’s hand is inside his pajama bottoms. 

“No, I can’t do this. Not with you.”, Peter tries to remove his hand but Miles keeps it there. 

“I need this, please alpha”, Miles moans breathily, almost a whisper,

Something about Miles calling Peter alpha makes Peter want to make Miles cum until he passes out. Peter sticks two fingers inside Miles’ wet sipping pussy and crooks them.

“FUCK, yessss”, Miles arches off the bed and squeezes his legs shut as Peter’s big fingers rub against all the right places.

Miles gets close to release but it’s somehow just still out of his reach. It dawns on him that he needs a knot, Peter’s knot.

“Peter, p-please fuck me” , Miles stutters as Peter’s fingers send ripples through his body. 

“Daddy” Miles moans out as he covers Peter’s fingers in even more slick.

Peter feels like he could cum in his suit from just having a willing, young, tight, omega spread open on his fingers.

Peter rips a hole straight through the groin of his suit, and once his cock is free, he pulls Miles, pajama bottoms all the way off and throws them across the room. 

Peter climbs on the bed between Miles’ spread legs and admires the beautiful slit in front of him, still gushing slick. He positions his long, thick cock to enter Miles and pushes.

“Uhh Ahhh” Miles moans before it seems as though he can’t suck any air into his lungs. He’s absolutely breathless as he feels Peter bottom out and the thick cock is stretch him open, the thickness of his veiny cock is putting constant pressure on his g-spot. Miles releases so much slick that the bed starts to accumulate puddles.

Peter wastes no time establishing a rhythm that has the sound of skin on skin reverberating loud enough that he’s sure the whole city could hear. 

“Fuck that’s so tight. So wet for me, huh? Needed an alphas cock to fill this pussy?” Peter growls as he takes Miles face in he hands.

Miles is still speechless as he feels the fullness inside him. His eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

It’s when Peter takes the hand that isn’t cupping his face to rub on his clitoris, when Miles breaks and cum gushes from his pussy and coats Peter’s cock.

The contractions from Miles spasming around him make Miles so much tighter for Peter and when his knot swells he makes sure to pump every last drip of cum into Miles, to make sure he’ll be having his pups.

The room goes dark as both of them shift onto their sides to ride out the rest of Miles’ heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can’t sleep, so I’m writing a second chapter (and maybe because I want to make you readers happy).

Miles doesn't know how long it’s been since Peter’s knot deflated, but he lies next to Peter on a damp bed with cum leaking from his pussy, drifting in and out of consciousness. The first wave of Miles’ heat has subsided for now. Miles no longer feels the burning fever or the constant leaking. Peter's arm is wrapped around Miles’ waist, and his nose is nuzzled in the darker boy’s curly afro.

Miles would be content to spend the rest of his life like this, except his parents should've been home by now. It was very strange that they hadn't returned, but Miles’ silently rejoiced that they hadn't walked in on him. 

Miles tried to remove himself from the bed without waking Peter, he really had, but every time Miles would try to move Peter would growl deep and intimidating, so Miles settled for tapping on his shoulder to stir the older man from his sleep.

”Miles wha- what's going on?” Peter groans groggily, still not fully awake. What he does notice is that the bedsheets are wet, and there is dried cum covering his cock as well as Miles plump ass. 

” We need to get up, it’s-” Miles quickly checks the time on his phone ”2 o'clock in the afternoon” Then it crosses his mind while he's looking at his phone lock screen that there are no texts or calls from his Mom or dad. 

Miles is about to voice his concern but Peter cuts him off before he can even speak ”Hey kid not that I don't want to stay or anything, but what I did was really fucked up, and I could've hurt you, I'm just glad I didn't mate you” Peter says referring to Miles’ unmarked neck. Without any warning, Peter is sucked into a portal and sent back to his own universe, leaving Miles alone to contemplate where his parents could be. Unease settles in Miles’ gut when he thinks about why his parents could be missing without giving so much as a text. He dresses in his civilian clothes, but honestly, he doesn't know if he should wear his Spider-Man suit.

Miles’ heads outside and his heart stops. There's a picture of his parents taped to the living room television, their mouths gagged, hands tied, and faces blotchy, most likely from crying. There's a note under it that reads ”While you were busy fucking the boy, I took his parents, so unless you want to have to tell your whore that you're the reason his parents died I suggest that you come to the address printed on the back of this photo, AND COME ALONE. Failure to comply with these rules will result in the loss of a life. -Prowler”

Miles’ heart is beating out of his chest when he mentally comprehends the letter, Prowler knows Peter is Spider-Man, and he saw Miles get fucked. His life can't get any worse at this point. Miles has no choice but to suit up and leave. While putting on his skin-tight suit Miles notices that his ass has gotten a lot fuller, rounder, and his practically bursting out of his uniform. He mentally reminds himself to get a bigger suit before this one rips.

When Miles arrives at an abandoned gas station outside of Brooklyn he checks to make sure he has the right address. He mentally fights himself thinking about whether he should enter through the front door, or find another way in.

His choice doesn't matter in the end because of a trap that he springs. A thick cord wraps around Miles’ ankles before he has time to react he's being dragged into the darkness of the gas station and his hands are being tied he tries to scream but his mouth is gagged. 

Prowler looks down at him, emotion indecipherable through his mask. But he must notice when the spiderman he caught is a little shorter and skinnier than the intended target.

Miles struggles against his bonds to try to keep Prowler from removing his mask but when the mask is stripped away, he is completely powerless now that The Prowler knows his identity.

Prowler doesn't move for what seems like hours. Then he crouches down, wraps his hands around Miles’ throat, leans in close and asks ”Where is Spider-Man” 

Miles is barely able to speak with Prowler currently strangling him. But he manages to gasp out ”I am”. To prove it, Miles goes invisible.

Prowlers' hand loosens around Miles’ throat and he straddles Miles' chest. Then Prowler removes his mask to reveal that Uncle Aaron, Aaron Davis, has been The problem this whole time. 

Miles doesn't know if it's the proximity to an alpha or the hand that was around his throat, but his body chose then to release sweet-smelling slick from Miles’ throbbing pussy.

Now he really had a shitty life, going into the second wave of his heat with his uncle who was also his greatest villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna leave the story on a slight cliffhanger 😂😂Leave a comment telling me what you think, whether it was the best thing you’ve ever read (not likely) or absolute flaming garbage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn here so if you aren't okay with incest then please don't read this.

So here Miles is, going into heat in an abandoned gas station, under his uncle. Things couldn't get much worse for him honestly. He can see the look of realization his uncle gives him when he finally smells Miles' scent, and it dawns on him that Miles is an omega.

"So you had sex with Spider-Man?" , Aaron asks with a questioning look. Aaron doesn't as mortified at the thought of Miles getting pounded by his greatest enemy as he should.

"Ummm... kinda" Miles' feels so embarrassed he could die, but he also feels very aroused, taking in the situation, being pinned under a muscular, strong alpha. 

"But you're also Spider-Man?", Aaron looks even more confused now.

"Well, yes that's technically true, but could you please let me up now?" Miles was releasing more slick by the second and he could feel it soaking through his suit. 

Aaron doesn't let him up, but instead, he pulls the collar of Miles' suit down to see his neck. Miles doesn't know what Aaron is looking for until he speaks.

"He didn't mate you?", Aaron looks shocked. He caresses Miles' neck and puts pressure on his mating glands. 

The combination of Aaron's scent, the hand around his neck, and the large, familiar alpha on top of him made Miles release an involuntary moan.

Aaron noticed the moan, and he figured that he had a dripping omega in heat under him, why not make the best of it? The fact that it's his nephew Miles means very little to him at this point he already knows what he wants to do. Miles' heat was getting worse every minute he was pinned under his uncle. His heat was making his head fuzzy and his thoughts muddled, all he could think about is the ache in his stomach that was spreading lower. Miles was very sure that there was a puddle under him now. Aaron leaned down so he could take a deep inhale of Miles' aroused scent, it made his cock become painfully hard and very obvious in his suit. He didn't even realize he was grinding against Miles until Miles gasped and arched into his touch.

Miles looked up into Aaron's eyes and saw the lust, frustration and need in his dilated pupils. 

"Uncle Aaron, please help me, the ache hurts!" Miles struggles to pull Aarons suit off, his arousal clouding his judgment. Aarons grabs both of his wrists in one large hand and presses a deep, hungry, kiss to Miles' lips. Aaron is overcome with hunger and Miles moans into the kiss. Aaron kisses down to Miles' throat where an alpha would leave their mating mark. He hungrily licks over it while Miles is way too blissed out to do anything but make the sweetest sounds under him. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Miles.", Aaron growls, remembering the fact that someone had been here before him, someone had touched Miles before, someone had been inside Miles before. Jealousy flares inside him and turns to rage. He would make sure that he fucks away any memories Miles had of whoever came before him. The alpha lets go of Miles' wrists to use his claws to slice through Miles' Spider-Man suit. Miles squirms as the blades pass over his chest and down each of his legs. 

Miles cant doesn't even comprehend the fact that his suit has just been destroyed, all he feels is the aching emptiness inside him, the need to be filled, claimed, knotted. It doesn't last long because Miles feels a thick finger press between his legs. Miles moans so loud that Aaron is glad that they're out in the middle of nowhere. Miles breaths become quicker and his heart rate picks up. Aaron presses the finger in further and presses on his G-spot. MIles screams and releases a fresh wave of slick mixed with cum. Aaron doesn't know whether he should fuck Miles into the ground right now or if he should leave and act like this never happened. Aarons pulls at the collar of his suit, noticing that it's too tight and too hot. He decides to take his entire suit off without destroying it, which he may regret doing in the future.

Aaron clumsily takes off his suit and takes off the protective cup that he wears. The feeling of his hard cock finally being exposed further arouses him. 

"Please, please, please fuck me!", Miles begs. His eyes nearly roll back in anticipation.

Aaron leans in close to Miles and whispers in his ear "Beg nicely like a good slut would".

Miles normally would be offended at being called a slut but nothing about his situation is normal. He doesn't have time to think before he's being roughly flipped over and his head is shoved to the ground, back arched beautifully, brown globes exposed and his pussy leaking. Aaron takes a large hand and slaps Miles' ass. Aarons grabs Miles' curly hair and yanks his head back.

The howl that Miles lets out is almost inhuman, it reverberates through the room. 

"I said BEG, or I will get up and leave you here!", Aaron knew that he wouldn't leave Miles even if he wanted to, but someone should've taught the omega better manners than to disobey an alpha's command.

"Oh my god, Please fuck me, Uncle Aaron, I need your cock, I need your knot, deep inside me. Fill me with your cum, I want to have your pups." , Miles sounds so desperate. Aaron knows he really needs it so he decides to give it to him.

"Don't tell your parents, Miles." Aaron lines his cock up and stretches Miles pussy open as he sinks in all the way until his balls are pressed against Miles' ass. Miles hears screams coming from somewhere but doesn't notice right away that they are his own. Aaron spanks him again, and the sensation makes him clench around Aaron's cock. Aarons cock is thicker and longer than Peter's. 

"You like that cock splitting you open?",Aaron growls into Miles' ear. He sets a pace that could only be matched by someone in extremely good shape. Miles would be in pain if not for his enhancements.

Miles' brain shuts off completely. His face rubbing against the cold hard ground isn't registered in Miles' mind, All he feels is the long cock and the forming knot inside him. 

He screeches when two more slaps land on Miles' ass. 

"I asked you a question, Miles." , each word is punctuated with a slap to his ass.

"Yes alpha, I love it, it's so good!", MIles can feel the knot expanding to a size that he was unsure he could handle a brief flare of pain had him pulling away but Aaron held him in place to pushed his knot all the way in. 

Miles shuddered and screamed Aaron's name as he tightened around the alpha and squirted all over the knot inside him. The euphoria was amazing, his insides being filled with Aarons cum. Aaron wants to bite down on Miles' neck right now and claim him right now, but he can't bring himself to do it. Instead, he pulls Miles' back into his lap and leans against a wall. 

"So if you're here, then where are my parents?" Miles asks with a yawn.

Aaron chuckles" I told them to stay at my place, told them that I thought the Prowler might come for them", Miles thinks back to the texts that he didn't read and wishes he had read them. Aaron strokes Miles' hair and he can almost pretend that everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3 so if you like it, tell me what you like about it, and if you hate it, tell me why.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts, I’d really like to know what you think!


End file.
